


Bloody

by Felixeu_Hyung



Series: TBZ One-Shots [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Eric Gets A Bloody Nose, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Mentioned Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Mentioned The Boyz Ensemble, One Shot, Oneshot, So Does Juyeon, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixeu_Hyung/pseuds/Felixeu_Hyung
Summary: Eric gets a bloody nose
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: TBZ One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Bloody

It was a calm day, and it was a good time to rest for The Boyz. Today was one of their days off from practicing and promoting. The members were doing different things and enjoying the sun.

Kevin and Jacob were practicing their instruments and playing around with each other. Sangyeon went out shopping for food. Hyunjae was on FaceTime with Hwall. Chanhee was reading while Changmin slept. Sunwoo was playing soccer and Younghoon was watching YouTube on his phone. Haknyeon, well he was getting food to eat, without Sangyeon knowing. However, Juyeon and Eric watched TV not really caring about what the other members were doing.

Eric was laying on the couch with his head in Juyeon's lap, who was checking his phone for a message from the leader saying he was back.

"Why do you keep looking for his text, do you like him or something, I asked to watch a movie with you and all you're doing is looking at your phone" the younger sighed, tired from the lack of attention he was getting. Truth be told, Eric really liked Juyeon, but it was frustrating seeing that he wasn't the center of attention anymore. Before when days like this rolled around, the taller always pick him to hang out with, but now he was the last pick. Like today, when Juyeon literally asked everyone if he could be with them, but luckily they all knew that Eric would want to be with him so they declined. This resulted in Eric asking to watch Onward with him, leaving no choice other than to go along.

Juyeon just looked at him and shook his head, "Sangyeon's gonna need help with the groceries and I need to know when he's here so we can help," then he took the remote and turned the volume up a bit, "and can you please move your head"

Eric slowly sat up nodding. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, "imma get some chips" in return he got a small 'okay' from the elder. When he got to the kitchen he opened the pantry and got some Lays from the bottom shelf. When he straightened his legs he bashed his nose on a higher shelf. Stumbling a bit and falling in his ass Eric let out a loud yelp.

Hearing the commotion in the other room Juyeon called out, "Eric? You okay in there?" getting no response he paused the movie and went to the younger. Looking at the ground he saw the pantry had one door open and Eric on the floor with blood dripping from his nose. "Shit Jae! Whatcha do to yourself?" Quickly running to help him up from the floor. When Eric was sat at the table Juyeon wet a paper towel and pressed it lightly to his nose.

"I was getting the chips and I wasn't paying attention and hit something" the LA boy replied putting his head back, only to have it be shoved back up.

"Don't put your head back, the blood will go down your throat. Tsk. Be careful of your surroundings, or you'll damage more than yourself. I get that I'm clumsy too, but still" The Korean then sighed and wiped more blood off and got a dry tissue making Eric hold it to his nose again while he threw the others out. "I also don't wanna be worried about you 24/7" hearing this the younger put his head down in shame. He didn't want to be a burden to Juyeon, it hurt him to think of annoying the elder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I don't wanna be bothersome," he closed his eyes when he felt them sting and water up. He felt something on his forehead looking up it was Juyeon placing a quick kiss there.

The elder pulled back and smiled when he saw the light pink that was painted on the blonde's cheeks, but it dropped when he saw the tears that ran down them as well, "what's wrong Jae, does your nose still hurt, it's not bleeding anymore, or is it something" he asked with a panicked tone. The younger only shook his head but cried harder, "Youngjae what's wrong?" a little firmer than before.

"I don't know, I'm crying and I don't know why, I mean it was because I thought you didn't like me, but I don't know anymore!" Eric wailed earning a chuckle from the other, "why are you laughing at me, it's not funny"

Still laughing Juyeon softly said, "I would never dislike you, I love your energetic ass, now come here" with that he pulled the smaller into a hug and rubbed calming circles on his back.

"Don't say that, I'll get the wrong messages" Eric tried to pull out of the hug but got pulled right back in.

"There are no wrong messages because I really do like you Eric, I only stopped hanging out with you because I thought you needed space from me since we always are together on break days." He lifted the youngers chin and placed a kiss on his nose, making both of the boys blush.

Eric was speechless, he didn't know what to say, "I...uh.....I like you too Hyung" he shyly stated and stuffed his face in Juyeons shoulder, "I would never get tired of you"

With a smile on both of their faces, Juyeon asked "wanna go finish the movie?" He felt a small nod and laughed when Eric ran to the living room with his face beet red. He quickly followed the other but tripped over his feet and fell face-first into the floor. "Shit!"

The cuss made Eric turn around and he busted a lung when he saw his Hyung on the ground, rolling in pain. "You okay Yeonie"

"Mhm never been better," when he sat up he rubbed his face and brought his hand back down. He saw the familiar color of red on his hands and sat up. "He JaeJae, can you get me a wet paper towel"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book I'm publishing on AO3, I hope you enjoyed it and check out my account for one-shots and full-length books uploaded from my Wattpad. Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


End file.
